Blood Ties
by Angelius Cullen
Summary: The journey of a commoner "turned" commander. The dark road of a newborn destined for greatness. Watch as King rises above the ranks of the demonic underworld and come to grips with what he is.....a vampire. Chapter X is up and running. R&R plz!
1. Prologue

Blood Ties

Prologue

"So what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" her voice was like honey to my ears it was sweet and lovely. Her eyes were match for her voice. Light brown with a trace of amber so subtle it was almost non-existent.

"Looking for a girl like you," I answered back. She grinned at me.

The club was packed, everyone bouncing to the rhythm of the music. Nodding to the earth shattering bass being put out by the speakers. We were at the bar and she approached me from behind. It was a wonder how I was able to hear her soft voice over all the music. She was beautiful, with short jet black hair, and rich dark skin.

"How about a drink?" she whispered into my ear.

"Fine by me" I answered back.

Suddenly my vision of her was gone. A large walrus like man forced his massive self between us.

"Hey pretty lady you wanna dance?" its voice deep as the oceans.

"I'm sorry big boy but you're a bit too big for lil' ol' me." She said lazily back the giant of alcohol and leather.

"I said lets dance." He sounded angry at the girl but I could care less.

"The lady says no dude. I guess she doesn't like her men…..like you." I grinned up at him.

"What did you say to me little girl." He snarled at me. I jumped right off my stool and glared one foot up at into his beady black eyes.

"I said the lady doesn't want to talk to a lard ass like you, mate." I shot back coolly. He gave a growl that would terrify even a lion, this right hand shot toward my face in a boulder of a fist. He was fast but I was faster, I ducked his hand and danced away from him as he connected with the empty stool I previously occupied. I grinned up at him.

'Is that all you got fat boy? Com'on hit me!!! I egged him on.

He raged after me as I retreated into the crowd. The dancers split apart to let me and this behemoth fight. He swung wildly, missing me every time. I knew I wasn't stronger than him so I would just avoid his fists and land whatever jabs I could to any vulnerable spots, his ribs, spine, kidneys, face. He started to slow down. He started to show his fatigue and I couldn't let him live it down.

"What's the matter Chunky? Your getting tired already?" I called over the still pounding music. He's breathing increased and he lost his footing temporarily loosing his balance. There was my opening. I rushed him with quick but hard shots to his joints, especially his legs. He soon toppled under the barrage of punches and collapsed onto his knees. "Told ya she wanted a manwith more…stamina." I said out, of breathe.

Everyone was watching intently except her. Out of the hundred or so pairs of eyes watching us, not one of them were hers no honey amongst these mundane browns and blues.

"I'm outta here" I said a little exhausted.

The night air was cool and intense at it hit my warm skin and burning muscles. I loved that feeling. It's like you can feel the adrenaline seeping into every inch of your being and just as easily, slipping away. I walked around the nightclub into the dark parking lot. I easily spotted my bike amongst the many SUVs and sports cars littering the space. Within minutes I was on my way uptown along the deserted west side highway with the wind flowing through my braids and whipping my face. There was nothing close to that feeling that rush. That sensation of freedom only a motorcycle can give.

About 20 minutes later I found myself alone in my dark apartment reading my mail, getting ready for bed and then work tomorrow. But something moved in my house.

"King??" I called. But the pooch was usually asleep at 3 am. And he was, King was fast asleep in his usual spot by my bed side. My heart began to race as another sound was made this time at the very end of the darkened hall behind me.

"Whose there???" I called reaching for the nearest blunt object being my old baseball bat I kept behind my bedroom door. The terror began to eat away at me as I felt someone at the end of the hall but I couldn't see anything just pure impenetrable darkness.

"Don't worry." A voice from the dark called. "You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you, love" her voice caressed my ears and melted my fears away. She moved into a tiny sliver of light dividing my room from the dark hallway. Her bare pale foot tiny and slender was the first to be revealed in light. Followed by the other and the deep red of her dress. Her presence calmed me drastically I didn't care about anything else but her. Her scent filled my nostrils and her voice smothered my ears until it was all I could hear. She seemingly glided across the floor leaving her entire body in the moon's light while her face remained in shadow. She moved onward revealing the same lovely dark skin and full loving lips. The black hair dancing on her forehead as she walked. The only differences were her eyes. Instead of the soft honey amber color, her eyes burned with a shade of red similar to the blood that flowed in me. Her red eyes began to pulse in a rhythm unlike of ever seen.

"Who are you?" I asked craving to feel her touch. She glided right to me and whispered.

"My name is Angela, and you are my King"

The feeling of her comfort vanished. Fear and terror washed over me like and icy waterfall of pain. Her eyes pulsed in sync with my heart and her bloody eyes flashed into an almost constant ray mirroring my hearts terror-filled hum. Her lips curled back to reveal a set of fangs so sharp they gleamed in the dark. Before I could blink the pain split into my neck and my life fled from my body quicker than I anticipated. My knees buckled under my own weight. My strength fled along with my life. The pain burned my consciousness into nothingness. I was too tired to scream, to move, to breathe. To live.

That was the day I died.


	2. Hunger

Hunger

I woke up alone. It was dark, cold, and lonely. The moon was high; it was full and larger than I've ever seen before. I tried to get up off the cold, soft, earth but I was met with the screaming agony of every muscle in my body. It hurt even for me to breathe. But I had to get home or at least someplace safe.

I slowly got up ignoring my body's protests. It was a slow process but I made it to my feet. My head began to swim and I almost fell right back down when I caught hold of a dumpster. The metal whined under my grasp and molded to match my palm. I backed away and nearly collapsed into a set of overflowing trash cans a few yards away.

I tried to clear my head and catch my surroundings. I looked up at the enormous moon above the surrounding rooftops and peeking behind the clouds. I stood there for what felt like mere seconds yet the moon slid across the sky under my gaze.

A breeze caressed my face and the most delightful scent filled my body. It was like happiness and ecstasy all in one. I staggered out of the dark alley in search of that heavenly aroma. I followed it a few blocks west to a deserted parking lot.

"Damnit, I cut my hand on the door again" he said. He was tall and well

dressed. He faced a shorter blond hair woman in her mid to early 20's.

"You should really get that fixed john." The blond said. I watched from

the shadows about fifty yards away but I could hear every word as if I

were right next to them.

"John?" another scent filled the air, not as strong as the first but it was there none the less. It was a scent of worry, and anguish. It was fear. He noticed the subject of her fear.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he called wheeling around to see the lot.

His hand...was cut. His blood flowed freely from his palm to the

ground. Such a waste. It called to me. The scent was intoxicating. I had to have it. I stepped slowly out of the shadows towards my prize. A

small thumping filled my ears. As his eyes connected with my own he's

breathing stopped. The thumping increased with every step I took. It

wasn't until I was about 5 feet away from him that I realized that his

heart was racing in my ears.

His lips moved to scream but all I heard was the hum of his heart and the scent of his blood. I needed it. Her fear was everywhere. I could no longer stand it. He tried to run but I was too fast for him. I stood in front of him as soon as he turned to flee. My grabbed his shoulders and bit down to the only patch of bare skin my teeth could find.

His blood tasted better than it smelled. It slid down my throat warm and intense. His struggles faded almost instantly. I drank deeply until the screams of my hollowed veins were silenced in satisfaction. Nothing else mattered but his blood. The thumping was soon s quieted as he died in my arms.

When I lifted my head I watched the moon, now saturated with blood along with everything else in my eyesight and I roared up at the heavens. My cry was loud and long shaking the very earth I kneeled upon.

"King." It was merely a whisper on the wind, but her voice was unmistakable. I had 2 follow it but what about the girl who watched me murder this man… _If she talks she dies._ I thought and fled into the dark night air.


	3. Fruits of Labor

Blood Ties 3

Fruits of Labor

I felt better than I ever have before. All my pains and aches were gone. His blood..no, my blood filled my muscles with a force I've never felt before. It sung into my very being. The blood gave me power, no power I've known to even exist, yet it was within me, pushing me harder and harder onward. It was..marvelous.

I whistled down the dark streets with nothing to follow but the soft words of the wind.

"King" it had said to me. However I knew it was her calling for me. 

The woman in the red dress. Her name was Angela and I was.. I was..I 

stopped cold.

"Who am I?" I pondered.

"King" the wind responded. "Come to me my love. Find me. Be my King."

It called and I had to follow. I ran through the city streets in a flash. The building flew by with great speed. I even followed her cries to the rooftops of Hell's Kitchen and leapt from one concrete slab to the next. I moved with focus. The bloody moon watched me in awe and amazement. I was unstoppable.

Pretty soon I found myself in the meat packing district not too far from Midtown Manhattan. The wind blew harder and her voice called my name more desperately. I followed it to a nearby factory where a man in a business suit stood in front of a large metal door. I had to get in that door no matter what. The gentleman on guard was at least 6 inches taller than me and about 75 pounds larger. But I didn't care; I had the element of surprise on my side. He had no clue I was watching him. I gazed at him from behind a truck about 40 yards away, cloaked in darkness waiting to make my move.

He stopped smoking his cigarette and began to laugh despite the absence of a joke. He gave a glance in my direction and started stroking his beard. His scent shifted ever so slightly. I could feel his muscles 

tighten around the delicate channels of life flowing through him. 

Somehow, someway, he knew I was there.

"Come out come out where ever you are..quot; He whispered waiting, 

watching the night. "Well aren't you a bit too big to be afraid of the big bad wolf." He growled.

Suddenly the truck I was hiding behind was thrown high into the air. Before I could react a large grey mass slammed me into the ground. Its teeth the size of blades snapped feverishly at my face as its claws dug further into the cement, further pinning me to the earth. I was a bit more agile than this beast and was able to move through my fear. I positioned my elbow just below its neck to keep the teeth at bay. I also slid my knee into its abdomen and kicked the ground with all my might.

I was freed immediately as the grey beast was hurled across the

street. It slammed into a large SUV and whined in pain. I roared in defiance. I weakened him before he could me.

"Is that all you got dog!!quot; I yelled "Then you must really be the runt of the litter or are all of your family just bitches and pups?" I shouldn't have said that. As soon as the words left my mouth the animal was back on his paws, eyes burning yellow. His muscles visible through its thick white fur. It had to be 8 feet tall if it stood straight up and nearly a half a ton of muscle rippling underneath the grey.

In one swift motion the beast leapt into the air directly at me. There wasn't time for me to move so I stood my ground. I cocked my right fist and landed a blow to the jaw of the brute hell hound with so much force I could feel my knuckles crack and shatter the jaw beneath it. He turned back into the bouncer before his body hit the ground. He was going' to die for fighting me. I approached his unconscious body imagining the warmth of his blood against my cold lips.

I kneeled besides his body feeling my teach inch their way into spikes in my mouth.

"King, come to me." She called and I found it painful to try to disobey her command.

"You live for today, dog. Don't try this again if ever we meet again, 

mate." I said. I then stalked back to the door he guarded and crashed it down from the wall itself. Just on the other side of the steel portal, she watched me with hungry red eyes to match her dress.

"King you're here..quot; She said her voice as soft as a spring breeze.

"I've waited for you" I was speechless. She was more beautiful than I could've imagined. I watched her body stalk towards me. I unable to move in her presence. She giggled at my utter meltdown.

"Come let's meet the rest of your new family love." She pulled me into the darkness of the black halls behind her.

Please review. drop some ideas talk about anything you like. Even leave some cool character ideas, names and they just might make an appearance in the story. Every supernatural species is fair game werewolves, witches, vampires, humans, demons, angels, you name I'll take it. Remember hit the little review button and drop some feed back I'll even take Flames. Thanks..Next: CHAPTER 4: "Dance with the Devil" drops soon. R&R


	4. Dance with the Devils

Blood Ties 4

Dance with the Devils

The halls smelled of sweat and blood. The stench was repulsive not like the sweet aroma of blood fresh from the body, but old and dry. She didn't speak or even look at me. Angela led me down the dark hall and into a winding passageway into the darkness below. The passage ended with an abrupt halt in front of a large metal door.

"You ready to discover yourself, King?" she called. Her voice was more 

than just music it was like a phoenix song. I heard it as well as felt 

her in her words.

"Yes" it was all I could say to her, I was for the most part

speechless. She swung the doors open and a loud bass thumping sound echoed against my ear drums. It was a club, but not a nightclub that I've ever been to. The music was foreign and exotic it was intense to listen to it. The air smelt as the hallway above just stronger. Sweat, and blood, and something else.

It smelt like the ocean. Salty, but wet; but why would ocean water be here? Unless it were tears. This club reeked of death. I began to notice that the club dancers stared at us with bright ruby red eyes that shimmered in the strobe lights. I blinked absently trying to feel if my eyes matched theirs. As Angela led me past the jumbling crowd a few 

comments and conversation fragments caught my ear.

"He's found her."

"Impossible"

"So soon? Never heard of such..."

"Lord Adam will not be pleased."

"He's still alive?"

"He must be strong indeed"

She led me through the club into another passageway that led further into the earth. I followed her willingly into the abyss, not letting her hand go for a minute. She giggled every time my grip tightened over hers. The passage way led to a hall with another door at its end. That in turn led to a young girl about 16 or 17 standing front of another steel door.

On sight of Angela she bowed her head and smiled slightly up at her. It was a totally different scenario for me. She instantly crouched into an attack position and let her lips curl away from her inch long razor sharp teeth. Her entire body began to vibrate as if something wanted to jump out of her chest. The air changed, it suddenly smelled of anger, rage, and...wet dog.

"Down girl" her voice was like velvet. "He's with me". The female 

werewolf bowed her head in obedience and inched from the doorway behind her. We stepped through into what appeared to be the VIP room.

"Ahh, so that's what all the fuss is about. Tell William to not let the 

fledglings leave consciously." Said a tall gentleman with bright blond 

spiky hair. He was dressed in a business suit and looked a bit curious.

By his accent I'd bet he was British.

"Can't. Williams out cold." Angela responded. He looked baffled. "He 

took care of him." She inclined her head up at me.

He stepped away from his group. Past the hooded musclemen and into the small open space in front of myself and Angela. He eyed me with 

scrutiny.

"Impossible. No...mere fledgling can defeat a full grown werewolf.

Damn sure not a Lycan class hound like William." He scoffed turning to

return to his group of red eyed diplomats and aristocrats by there attire.

"You know that puppy you had get in my way? Is only alive because of 

her. I mean honestly he went down on one punch how tough could he have 

been." I grinned after him. He was suddenly back in front of me. His eyes were on fire compared to everyone else's. His lips curling away from knife edged fangs. I could smell his anger and rage burn off his flesh beneath his clothes. He spat in frustration.

"You...dare to speak to me like that. Do you know who I am? Do you? I 

am Lord Adam of the ancient Drake line. Descendent to Vlad III Tempes. I am practically royalty to you...you mere commoner you stupid little 

Fledgling!!" he hissed his distaste. I only grinned at him.

His eyes began to burn into my own. His fiery red eyes danced before my dull crimson. 

"You will learn your place child." He spat. " Bow before me." His eyes became infernos in the darkness.

"He's not yours to command, Adam." Angela spoke, her voice still soft and honey and light as a feather.

"He will still learn" Adam growled. I laughed at him.

"Hey if you honestly think I'm gonna bow to you then you must be-" I was cut off by a piercing screaming agony burning inside of me. My knees were weak ready to fall at any moment. The scene before me was ripped away leaving only me and Adam. The air itself seemed to have gained weight. I didn't notice it at first but the pressure of the sheer nothingness began to grow. I was going to be crushed by a force a couldn't see or hear. However, its power was intense, it should have crushed me already but it was slowly yet constantly building around me. I fought with every once of strength I had to remain on my feet despite the overwhelming sensation to collapse and be overtaken by the immense tension.

Adam's toothy smile grew to incredible sizes. Sort of a reminder of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. His body was engulfed by the blackness. The pressure weighed heavily on me continuing to grow and grow until I almost could no longer stand it. Just then the darkness began to lighten and several shadows were standing around me. One of the shadows; the one nearest me was short with what looked like short hair, much darker than anything else. Another was slowly walking away from me its spiky blond hair frizzled a bit. They spoke in whispers yet I was still able to hear the shadows clearly. 

"Release him at once!!" the one next to me called. The other slowly turned around, his toothy white grin spreading even wider.

"I will my dear Angela as soon as he drops to his knees and calls me his lord and master" His voice was jovial and excited, like a child talking about an upcoming birthday. The pressure almost broke me by then. I could actually feel every bone in my body straining under the increasing weight around me. But it was weakening every moment that passed. Ever since the shadows appeared the pain while still intense began to lessen. It became bearable and I slowly began to straighten up. And I laughed softly under my breath. The spiky haired shadow froze and slowly turned towards me. Before I allowed myself to see his wide burning eyes I shut my own and held them tight and gave a full count of five. When I opened my eyes I was back in the large VIP room. Every single pair of eyes were watching me even the cloaked guards had their heads turned towards me. Adam looked horrified as the dull crimson in my eyes burned to life like a newborn star in the heavens. He began to reek of fear and hatred. I decided now was as good a time as any for a bit of revenge. So I leapt at him from behind Angela's shoulder. The black cloaks swished towards me placing themselves between myself and the terrified Adam and just like that everything went black again.

Please review. drop some ideas talk about anything you like. Even leave some cool character ideas, names and they just might make an appearance in the story. Every supernatural species is fair game werewolves, witches, vampires, humans, demons, angels, you name I'll take it. Remember hit the little review button and drop some feed back I'll even take Flames. Thanks..Next: CHAPTER 5: IN THE PALE MOON LIGHT!! drops soon. R&R


	5. In the Pale Moon Light

In the Pale Moon Light

In the Pale Moon Light

"What the Hell happened?" I asked to no one in particular, maybe the

stars popping behind my closed eye lids would let me in on the secret.

"A Reaver's Touch can be lethal even to our kind" the liquid tones met

my ears. I tried to turn to face her but my body screamed in protest. It wouldn't move an inch.

"In my 300 years I've seen a lot" she continued "but I have yet to see a fledgling as young as you take out a full grown Werewolf and then break a Gaze as powerful as Adam's."

"Surprised are we? Well don't be. I'm chalked full of 'em." I groaned adjusting myself somewhat on my pillows. She didn't even disturb the covers as she swiftly moved towards me. Her soft hands caressed my face.

Her eyes searched mine. Her beautiful face soon closed the small gap between us and we kissed. Her lips were soft against my own. They moved with a passion I never felt before. This kiss burned through my veins and plunged into my stilled heart. It was as if I began to suffocate in her. I could feel her cool breathe in my own. It was too real for just

words.

Her lips pulled away from my own in a desperate little tug. She also pushed away from me and landed gently into a low crouch across the room.

"That's enough, King!" she said. She raised her hand toward her mouth and wiped a faint crimson liquid trickling from her lips; it was blood...hers to be exact.

"So how did you do it?" she stood at her fullest extent and eyed me curiously.

"Do what?" I groaned

"Everything" she said in disbelief. "You're the first vampire I've ever seen to hunt successfully on their first night turned. Not to mention defeating a full grown Lycan. And defying a 3rd level Master". She

finished.

"I don't know. I never thought about any of that stuff I just went where I felt was the best place at the best moment and I followed my

instincts." I groaned. "So tell me more about those Reaver things. I sure couldn't take those things on. Couldn't I?" I felt a bit better

after the kiss and she seemed to relax a bit as well. She approached me

on the bed and laid her head against my arm sending a small twinge of

pain in my joints under her weight.

"Those hooded goons at Adam's club were Reavers. When a Reaver dies

their body turns to ash like everything else but there souls become

Angels of Death, or Shinigamis. If they can tap into that power while in life then they become some of the strongest beings the underworld has known." She said. "They obtain the ability to take down their opponents with a simple touch. They can just render you unconscious or they can kill you."

"I went down on a fuckin Vulcan Death Grip...figures" I said annoyed a

bit.

"It took five of them to put you under." She snapped. "They couldn't

kill you because you were not under the control of the one you attacked! They would've needed my permission to kill you!" Her face was livid turning some beautiful shade of red as she yelled at me.

"Anyway because you acted out of your place last night, the law demands

your punishment" Her voice soften with a hint of sadness that I thought

she was incapable of.

"What punishment?" I asked not really caring at all.

"You will fight in the ring tonight. You will be fighting against a

warrior of Adam's choosing." She stated.

"What? The prick won't face me himself?"

"No. You will be fighting one of his best...employees. His name is

Marcus. All I could find out about him is he's a werewolf, Lycan level

and an Ex-Alpha so he's gonna be strong."

"Another dog? Who am I Ace Ventura? I want that pencil neck of a suit,

Adam." I hissed his name with every pound of malice I could muster.

"You two will be fighting at Riverbank State Park at midnight. The

fights to the death." She continued as if I said nothing

"Figures...again"

"King!! This is no game do you have any idea what this means?" she

Yelled.

"Full Moon" I whispered.

"Yes" she answered "full moon."

The air was cool as it rolled off the Hudson River. It calmed my

nerves a little to feel so close to tranquility but so close to chaos.

"Are you ready?" she asked in my ear. I stared up at the large moon

with hungry and envious eyes.

"As ready as I'm gonna be." I whispered to myself rather than her. We

walked from the shore to the open football turf. 100 yards long and 30

yards wide. Hundreds of pairs of eyes watched from the sidelines as me

and Angela stepped onto the field. There were three figures waiting for

us at the 50 yard line.

One was an elder man who looked around 55 or 60 but his stance was firm and he held his shoulders strong, and unwavering. The second man was very large. He had to be at least 6 foot 7inches tall and somewhere around 270 pounds give or take. I knew he had to be my opponent because the third man had blond spiky hair and a wide toothy grin revealing every pointed fang in his mouth.

"Angela" the elder of the three called as we approached. "And this must

be the young...I'm sorry my good man my thoughts must be leaving me."

"My lord you and I both know that vampires do not forget a thing." She

snapped a bit shocked and appalled.

"Angela!! How dare you disrespect our father like-" Adam started.

"King." I stepped in. "My name is King...sir" The old man chuckled at

my words.

"We'll see soon enough son, soon enough." He laughed. This continued for another few minutes and next the rules were explained to us. The first rule was if any of us attempt to escape we would be killed. The second rule was anything that does not go against the rule is acceptable. Then after that was said Angela and Adam walked toward the sidelines in separate directions.

"I am Lord Marius, I will be watching you two carefully because there

will be a prize for the victor of this little bout." The old man then

turned and walked to the sidelines behind Angela. I watched him walk

with his head held high and his bright red eyes watching the sea of

reds, yellows, and blacks that watched him back.

"So. Ya ready to wrassle, mate?" came a thick Australian accent not to

far away. I turned to see my opponent removing his outer clothing, a

large toothy grin on his face. He kept stripping until he stood before

me in a tank top and shorts. He glanced at the moon, and his teeth turned to blades, his eyes turned yellow, and his skin, riddled with muscles, began to shake and slightly vibrate in a pulse-like pattern. But that was it.

"Uhh...Marcus was it? Sure I'm ready when ever you are." I retorted

"It'll be a pleasure ripping you apart, King"

"No, no the pleasure is all mine." I smiled back and bowed my head

gently. At this point Marius stood up over the crowd and shouted.

"KING!! YOU FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR DISRESPECTING AN ELDER VAMPIRE

WILLINGLY??" His booming voice bouncing off the New Jersey shoreline and back to us across the river.

"YES I DO...MY LORD" I strained the last two words but all Marius did

was smile deviously. He then shouted one more word

"BEGIN!!"

Then all hell broke loose.

Please review. Drop some ideas, talk about anything you like. Even leave some cool character ideas, names, species etc. and they just might make an appearance in the story. Every supernatural species is fair game werewolves, witches, vampires, humans, demons, angels, you name I'll take it. Remember hit the little review button and drop some feed back I'll even take Flames. Thanks...Next: CHAPTER 6: "THE YOUNG

ABOMINATION" drops soon


	6. Young Abomination

Blood Ties 6

The Young Abomination

We fought for what felt like hours. The football turf was covered in matted fur, sweat, and blood. We danced around one another, dog and bat, beast and man, werewolf and vampire. I attempted to avoid his razor sharp claws. He missed by inches on a number of tries, while nailing me completely from time to time. His teeth wrapped itself around my arm and nearly ripped the entire limb off, but I soon escaped with only several deep slashes which began to heal rather fast.

We clashed back and forth to a chorus of jeers and cheers from the on-looking underworld. The vampires cheered when I managed to spill the wolf's blood onto the battered field. And the wolves roared their approval every time I was forced to reheal a damaged limb. But something was wrong.

Marcus wasn't going all out. He wasn't being as ferocious as he should have been. In short, he was holding back. It didn't take me long to realize why he was taking his time until I happened to dodge one of his vicious slashes and spared a glance at the starry night sky. The clouds devoured the moon and there was no ambient light from it. But the cloud cover was ending slowly revealing the brilliantly pale light that the moon was made of. I only had seconds before it was too late.

"No" I whispered. The dog began to wheeze and laugh at my realization.

Its lips spilt apart revealing long knife edge teeth that were growing to sword like length. The clouds parted and the moon's light washed over the entire park and every werewolf in the area howled in approval even those wolves in their human forms tilted their heads and howled in unison. The noise was beautiful and ear-splitting all at the same time.

The next few moments were a blur. A high pitched scream rang out through the howls, Marcus' wolf pounced with renewed strength and speed.

A warm, sticky liquid flowed freely onto my stomach and the smell of blood washed over me like the high to an addict.

His weight crushed me but there was no further movement from the mammoth of a hell hound. The air was filled with more screams and loud echoing booms that shattered my ear drums. Marcus was dead. I didn't know how I knew but I was sure of this, his breathing and his heart stopped cold. I

pushed him off of me and found the world in chaos. The wolves took to the field and the vampires ran in terror. Foot long silver pikes sped through the air in every direction mowing down vampires werewolves and demons alike.

Angela was in the fray fighting a hooded black figure with all her might. The figure moved with her and matched her every attack with a counter. I scurried toward her and her assailant across the field to what seemed to be the center of the mayhem. Just as I got close enough to her, the hooded figure opened its dark cloak and sent hundreds of tiny pikes toward us. I quickly shoved Angela to the ground and attempted to dodge the projectiles. Out of hundred about 85 only hit air while the other 15 met flesh and bone. The pain was beyond imagination. It felt as if fire from each needle spread into my bloodstream essentially ripping me apart. I screamed in pain, a roar that shook the heavens, the earth and hell apart. Angela screamed the darkness began to spread over me. The cloak advanced upon me and removed its mask. And a beautiful blond woman glared back through eyes deeper than my own. The pain pushed me into oblivion and the fires faded to nothingness. I think I died.

"Good to know your still alive my boy" an old husky voice rang through the darkness. A room swirled into focus into view and a figure moved toward me. "Why is his eyes still like that at this time?" it was Marius sitting beside my bed and Angela not too far away from me either, her scent smothered my sheets as if it were her laying here not me.

The sunlight filtered through the windows and then my mind just went

numb. Angela stood gazing into the beautiful city from the window. The

sunlight hugged and caressed her skin warmly. The heat bathed her in its

glory like a missed child. Her eyes were a golden shade of honey yet

intense. I tried to go to her but nothing would happen. My body screamed

in pure agony as I attempted to move a second time. I winced in pain.

Marius watched my hopeless struggle and allowed his hand to rest on my

shoulder. He gently eased me back onto the pillows.

"Easy son you took quite a beating. You're lucky to be alive." He whispered to me. His eyes a brilliant shade of emerald that would make the forest jealous.

"What happened?" I groaned.

"You won the fight." Her voice was angry; her rage was almost edible on my tongue. It was bitter and dark, I hated it.

"Yes you won, but we were attacked." Marius finished.

"By who?" was all I could manage to say.

"Her name is Val. She's a merc Devil Hunter with a lot of fire power and

a lot of boys watching her back." Angela spat. "She was the one I was fighting. You saved my life but she escaped." She hissed.

"She isn't...isn't..." I couldn't manage to speak properly, my jaw

might still be broken in some places.

"She isn't human..." Marius finished for me. "She's what we call a

dhamphir. A half blood. She sees herself as an abomination to both

humans and vampires alike, and she so happens to blame this on us. So

she's been hunting us for a while no one strong enough to take her and

her men down. Something like the hero Blade. She usually hunts us during

the day when or powers flee from us and we become as mortal as our prey."

"Who turned her?" I forced myself to speak. My throat burned under the

strain and my chest felt as if it collapsed somewhat upon itself. Marius' face turned to a dark grace expression and a hint of crimson flashed across the forest of green in his iris', like a wild fire. He slowly turned towards Angela who now stood at the window with her fists balled up so tight her knuckles were ghostly. And through clenched teeth she whispered one word...

"Adam..."

Please review. Drop some ideas, talk about anything you like. Even

leave

some cool character ideas, names, species etc. and they just might make

an appearance in the story. Every supernatural species is fair game

werewolves, witches, vampires, humans, demons, angels, you name I'll

take it. Remember hit the little review button and drop some feed back

I'll even take Flames. Thanks...Next :CHAPTER 7: "CHILDREN OF

BLACKEST

NIGHT..." drops soon


	7. Children of Blackest Night

CHILDREN OF BLACKEST NIGHT

It's been two weeks since the massacre at River Bank. We lost over seventy five of our own. The werewolves lost about thirty or so while the Reapers faded into the shadows before any real bloodshed began. Angela spent the majority of our nights teaching me the rules of the Underworld. She also taught me how to hunt properly. How to use my

strength and speed to my advantage. I learned to stay up wind of prey so I wouldn't receive any random urges to attack. She was amazed at my power and was made angry by my stupidity and boldness. She swore she'd never forgive me for killing that girl that night. For a vampire to feed at a tourist attraction was risky indeed, but Times Square of all places was strictly unheard of. I fully accepted my new life. Being allowed so much strength and power but being denied the one thing that I surely enough took for granted; actual sleep. My powers slept through the day along with the bloodlust but my body could indeed withstand sunlight despite Hollywood's interpretation of us. Angela says half of L.A. is part of the Underworld, giving vampires random weaknesses would make humans feel somewhat safer in their own minds than anything else.

It wasn't 'til one night I sat in our apartment allowing my mind to wander while Angela went to feed that a small silver cell phone began to ring. I never noticed the phone before especially not on my pillow but I answered the call still. My cautious hello was met by a familiar wispy voice I remembered from my bedside the day after my fight against Marcus.

"King my boy! The Oracle will want to see you tonight. There's a car waiting for you downstairs now. Oh and please don't give the driver too much trouble; he's bloody terrified of our kind."

"I'm on my way my lord." I said and hung up the small phone. I grabbed a black button up shirt to go over the white tank top I was currently wearing before speeding out of the door. As I reached the lobby of my

building I noticed an all black 2007 Phantom parked just beyond the

crystallized front doors. As I stepped into the cold night air the driver a short man dressed in a somewhat business like attire stumbled out of the car and rushed to my side to let me in the car. He was human

undoubtly, he stumbled out for one. He reeked of nervousness and fear and his heart beat kept increasing.

"G-G-Good Evening, s-s-s-sir" he stammered

"Relax...Maxwell" I said. His eyes opened with wonder and astonishment

and his mouth opened slightly.

"How did you know my name sir?" he gasped and I laughed.

"Your nametag mate" I pointed out and climbed into the oblivion of darkness within.

Within a half an hour we drove from Central Park West to Central Westchester. The trees flew by us at a steady rate. I happen to glance the speedometer through Maxwell's stark white fingers. It read 120 miles per hour. 120 miles per hour!! This vampire thing is taking its toll on me. Just a second ago I had the nerve to feel slightly impatient. I then decided to let my mind wander and accept what comes my way.

Before long the soft purr of the Phantom's engine cut and my door was pulled open. It couldn't have been Maxwell b/c he was still crawling in his skin. I turned up and had a shock I won't soon forget. His hair wasn't as spiky as it was before yet the blonde bordered white this time. And his wide dangerous grin was whipped clean from his face. A moment later I was nose to nose with him my fiery red eyes blazing into his blank burgundy ones.

"Adam what the hell are you doing here? I growled and he didn't respond he didn't blink his face just remained as lifeless as ever. Marius suddenly appeared at our shoulder and ushered me inside the large mansion away from the car and Adam.

"Sorry about that my boy but as you can see Adam is being punished for

Val's actions." He said closing the large oak doors behind us. "We have to punish him because Val has deflected from our coven yet she's still her father's responsibility."

"So is that why I fought and not Angela, because I'm still apart of the coven and accept Angela as my sire?" I asked with a hint of rage still in my voice.

"Yes that is correct." He stated. "You will be meeting the Oracle in the garden tonight. Just this way" he said gesturing toward a small hallway that led to a wide kitchen area. The room was wrought with smells of blood, tears, and anguish. It made my stomach growl.

The cool night air sent a shiver down my spine when we entered the large patio area behind the house. The garden was a large hedge maze about 10 feet high and incredibly elaborate.

"Alice is at the center of the maze. Don't make her wait long. And give her my regards please." Marius said

"Yes my lord" I responded and with that I shot into the thicket of the maze. I barreled through the garden path with unparallel speed. I repeatedly met with another among the endless dead ends the maze had to offer. I began to grow hopeless in my search when the wind suddenly shifted and her scent was blown across my face. She smelled of sunflowers, honey and death. I turned on the spot and sprinted through the thick maze on the tail of the scent until the walls opened up and a large tree sat in the middle of the clearing and a young girl no older than fifteen or sixteen sat under it. She had narrow brown eyes that were like two patches of dried blood. Her thick, straight, brown hair was short and worn in a simple bun. She looked too human to be the one I was looking for.

"But I am indeed the one you search for King. My name is Alice or the Oracle." She called over her shoulder. "Come and sit with me. We have much to discuss, you and I."

I inched my way towards her. Just because she looks young doesn't mean she is. I carefully sat beside her and she stared into my eyes while a tiny smile played across her lips. I sat beside her and she turned to face the moon and spoke in a soft hushed voice.

"Marius thinks very highly of you. He swears you're the messiah of legend. He wants me to read your fate but first I'll need something from you." She said in a very light tone.

"And what might that be?" I asked somewhat skeptical.

"I think you know, King" she smiled. I couldn't resist it. My arm sailed up to her lips and my sleeve was rolled up to the elbow. She lightly touched my forearm and bent her head as if to kiss the underside of my wrist. Her teeth pierced the flesh effortlessly which sent a pain unlike hell itself coursing through my body. I could not move yet every cell of my being was screaming in terror. Her dull eyes sprung into life in a shade of crimson so bright that it glowed in the night air. The sound of rushing blood pounded against my eardrums. I thought death has finally found its way to me.

"ENOUGH!!" The echo was loud and intense. I was beyond shocked to hear that the roar was from me and it echoed all across the garden caught in some areas of the maze. My wrist stopped bleeding and the tissue was still sore and new over her bite. The surface was fine yet the burning in my veins beneath spoke more then anything. She smiled up at me and licked the blood that trickled down from her lips. Her eyes burned so bright that her stare was the last thing I saw before the darkness swallowed me whole.

a/n: I just wanna say thanks to Dark Knightress as well as Blackcat11 who basically gave me the idea for Val the Devil Hunter and I wanna thank Amers3 for the basic design for Alice the Oracle

Please review. Drop some ideas, talk about anything you like. Even leave some cool character ideas, names, species etc. and they just might makean appearance in the story. Every supernatural species is fair game werewolves, witches, vampires, humans, demons, angels, you name I'll take it. Remember hit the little review button and drop some feed back I'll even take Flames. Thanks...Next :CHAPTER 8: "ALL HAIL!!" drops soon. NO NEW CHAPTERS UNTIL I GET 10 REVIEWS IM ON 23 NOW SO NOTHING UNTIL I GET TO 33. THANKS IN ADVANCE GUYS


	8. ALL HAIL!

ALL HAIL!!

A/n: Wassup guys it's been a while since I've posted a new chapter of Blood Ties. I just wanna give you guys a lil heads up on what's happening. King has been with Alice for one year. She's been teaching him all sorts of vampire antics and shenanigans. I hope you guys enjoy oh, and plz R&R. Newest installment of Blood Ties in……

5…..

4….

3…

2…

1…

The night air was cool against my skin. I opened my scarlet eyes and winced in pain at once. It's been a while since I laid eyes on the bright lights of New York City. I almost forgot the beauty of its massive metal constructs. I gazed at the full moon high over most of the larger than life towers; it was my only ally while I spent my time with Alice. She giggled as I thought this, apparently listening to my thoughts as she sometimes amused herself with. She though it funny that I would tie myself to my master as much as I had with Angela. Alice swore on her eternal life that I was too strong a warrior and too smart a fighter to bow to anyone. That's why she trained me, but not in the ways of combat or hunting but of who I am as a vampire. Alice showed me the links we have to the rest of the Underworld. She also taught me how to use my stronger powers. She taught me how to use my abilities to peer into another's mind and how to bend it to my will. She taught how to trust my senses and to walk with shadows. In one year's time I achieved a power level rival to that of a Master level vampire and the knowledge of an Elder as well.

The limo we sat in pulled up in front of an up scale midtown club simply titled "Night". It was a supernatural hotspot if you will and I knew that somewhere in its bowels my love Angela waited. I'm still not sure how that particular ability works but it happens when I think about her or anyone for that matter. I seem to be able to see them in my mind doing whatever they're currently doing and I had my thoughts on Angela for the better half of the last three weeks. Alice thought it proper to accompany me during my first journey back into humanity as well as the inhuman Vampire Nation.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" Alice said as Maxwell ushered her out of the limousine.

"Yes it is, my lady" I commented before turning to Maxwell. "You are free to return to the manor if anything is to happen to your mistress Alice or myself Marius would be notified and either one of use would return immediately." I said to the pale driver

"Yes my lord" he said before returning to his vehicle and off into the night. Maxwell has become easier to manage when in the company of stronger vampires, seeing how is mind is so feeble and easy to cloud and influence. I then turned towards Alice and gestured to the front door. She followed me past the yellow eyed bouncer who stunk of blood and wet dog fur and into the dark club within.

The intoxicating scent of blood and sweat filled my nostrils as Alice and I descended the dark stairs into the thumping nightclub. As we entered the larger room where the music emanated from every set of gleaming red eyes in the room turned and watched us slowly walk into the room.

_It's him!!_

_I thought he was dead_

_Who's she?_

_Adam is not going to like this._

I smiled down at Alice who smiled back, her hearing the same thoughts racing through our audience as I could if not more. The crowd parted as we walked across the floor towards the VIP section of the night club. A small vampire standing behind a booth looked up when we arrived and nearly passed out at the sight of us. He began to stutter over himself trying to find his words until….

"M-M-My lady, what a pleasure to see you again." He said

"Likewise Matthew, please me and my companion would like a quieter place to sit do you have a quieter room where we can chat?"

"Yes we do my lady just follow me." He led us further to the rear of the club into a small and quant room designed for a very small company of people. The room was pitted next to a much larger room where loud music seeped from. As we walked past the larger of the two rooms my nose was met by several familiar scents but two of which more prominent the others.

"Angela" I whispered.

"Adam" she hissed. He finished his sentence at the estate a few months ago and already he was back to his careless aristocratic lifestyle of parties and flirting.

We sat in our room and silently listened to the sounds of the next room. Through the music Adam's laughter was highly audible over the careless chatter of others. I started to focus my thoughts on the small man who showed use to our room. I could clearly see him at his usual post behind his podium when I found myself flying through his thoughts and ideas. I only inserted one idea before freeing myself from his head. I wanted him to know I was here and I wanted him to tell everyone that King has returned after a year of nothingness. From what I could gather from Alice's face was she approved of my acts and even nodded when I wondered if the whole club would know in a matter of hours. So we sat in silence and began to play the waiting game as soft mummers became open conversation throughout the night club. It was only matter of moments before the music next door would stop and hell would break loss.

Sure enough within twenty minutes time the bass shattering music was cut off almost at once, and whispers can be heard from the room beyond the wall.

"What do you mean King….is back?" Adam's voice rang out in disgust. Hearing the fear in his voice caused a small grin to play around the edges of my lips.

"What? What about King?" Angela called with a longing in her voice that almost melted my resolve. Alice rolled her eyes in distaste at my moment of weakness.

"Where is he??" Adam hissed. I began to laugh as he said those words, with no doubt in my mind that he could hear me.

"You couldn't defeat me then and you can not do so now, Adam."

By the sounds in the next room no one moved a muscle nor breathed but just listened.

"With all your so called power might and wisdom you haven't sensed my presence nor the presence of the lovely Alice. You do remember Alice don't you? Adam." I said as I exited our private room and into the hall connecting the two rooms. The door to the larger one was open and Adam stood in it with his eyes wide with shock and fear. Before I could move I was flanked y two reapers and I glanced back at Adam to see the fear gone a toothy grin wide across his face.

The hooded reapers raced towards me as I spun between them and landed some three or four feet away. They returned for another attempted to put me down but I was stronger and well aware of both their and my own abilities. With a wave of my hand one of the reapers flew into a nearby wall where he proceeded to move through the concrete and steel into the next VIP room where he laid unconscious in the mess. The other spun in the air and revealed a large gleaming scythe and reached for my throat with the knife edged blade. In less than a second I dodged his attack and landed a right cross that not only shattered the human jaw underneath the hood but completely obliterated the entire head leaving blood and brain matter all over the sleeve of my suit.

"I JUST HAVE TO KILL YOU MYSELF THEN. NO WAY AM I GONNA BE SECOND BEST TO A LOSER FLEDGLING LIKE YOU" Adam shouted as he charged toward me after picking up the fallen scythe and raised it over his head in his dead sprint. Just as the blade should have pierced my heart and killed me forever, I stood behind him.

"Impressive" was all he said before toppling over into a pool of his own blood, not yet dead but badly hurt. I stepped back towards Alice who was now standing in the hall alongside everyone else.

"KING" her voice was somewhat empty yet held a small spark of hope. She seemed somewhat desperate and relieved. She seemed….happy to see me. Without looking up at her I merely whispered…

"Goodbye Angela, my love" and swept out of the hall and back into the streets beyond.

Even in the silent night I could hear her tears sail through the air and collide with the cold blood soaked floor.

A/N: Thank you very much folks for reading this chapter of Blood Ties plz review since you're already down here. And if you can't wait to see what King will do next or Adam's crazy antics (is he dead?? Who knows??) Then be sure to read my other stories Hybrid Theory, The Prince of Darkness, A Day in the Life of Dante and Gone with the Sin. Reviews are appreciated Flames are frowned upon but welcomed. Say tuned for "CHAPTER NINE: THE RED CARPET" coming soon.


	9. THE RED CARPET

**A/N: Whats up folks sorry about the wait I have serious writers block. this is the new chappy so read and be happy about it ok. thanks... **

"You did the right thing"

"Then why do I feel so hollow?" I asked allowing the tears to fall  
freely from my burning red eyes.

"A warrior as powerful as you shouldn't be tethered to a master, King"  
Alice said crossing her arms. I just looked at her a gave a weak smile  
before turning my head to stare out the window. Even through the massive  
skyscrapers zipping by, the moon never blinked nor hid but watched me  
knowingly like a mother comforting a child. The smile finally faded away  
as I noticed that throughout tonight's events the burning deep in my  
throat hadn't been satiated in some time.

"Maxwell stop the car." I called towards the front. The black limo  
slowly pulled over and I exited the car before Alice could stop me. I  
needed to feed and I wanted to clear my head. I darted down the closest  
ally I could find and up several side streets as a blur on the wind.  
With every step my mind faded Angela vanished and Alice too evaporated as  
a beastly blood hungry animal took control. The bonds of humanity were  
ripped away exposing only the truth behind. I am a vampire, nothing more  
nothing less.

A sweet smell of blood flooded my nostrils as I leapt from the concrete  
onto a nearby lamppost then up onto a neighboring rooftop. The sweet  
smell grew as I glided like a ghost in a cemetery to my prey. It wasn't  
till I arrived that I realized I was too late...

A young girl laid dead on the ally floor. Her throat ripped out blood  
flooding the walkway. Yet she wasn't alone. A large hooded figure stood  
over her, blood dripping from its mangy fingernails and lips. It spoke  
in a terrifying throaty voice in a language I do not know, and crossed  
its heart and began to pray. I was too hungry to react accordingly so I  
found myself barreling toward the hooded assailant with fire in my eyes  
and fangs bare. We collided and I quickly pinned the hooded figure  
down. Which did nothing because I soon found myself being hurled back to  
a near bound wall, where I landed gently and watched my enemy carefully.  
Huge crazed red eyes stared back at me with a horrid smile playing  
across his lips. He was big, my guess was 6 foot 7 inches tall 264  
pounds. And he just wanted to rip me apart.

He flew towards me fangs bare faster than even I could keep track of. He  
slammed into me and we destroyed the brick wall I stood on and soared  
into the dark building beyond. We tumbled on the ground before finally  
making it to our feet by which time he flung himself at me again. This  
time I was prepared. I put up a psychic barrier between the two of us  
just in time. He slammed into the empty air and hit the floor hard. I  
continued to attack before he could recover. I was upon him throwing  
punches with deadly precision and mind numbing force a combination of  
physical ability and certain mental prowess Alice taught me. Somewhat of  
a mixture between physical and telekinetic attacks. I punched and  
punched until the hooded vampire stopped defending even then I couldn't  
stop. The beast within wanted blood. I bashed and bashed until I could  
feel the floor through his shattered ribcage. I couldn't take the  
burning in my veins any longer. I reached down and bit into the thick  
leathery flesh into the rushing blood beneath.

The fire burned my veins and the rage poured into me from all sides. His  
blood was something I've never experienced before, it was full of anger  
hate power, the lovely overwhelming violence. Distorted memories flowed  
into me. I couldn't fight it was if I couldn't stop drinking. My  
opponent's entire life flashed in front of my eyes. Alien fragmented  
memories invaded my own and when the last drop of blood was on my lips I  
sat up and roared. My voice shook the sky and the earth. It was full of  
power of the likes of which I have never knew existed.

"FREEZE!!" shouted a voice through the darkness. About twenty or so  
men surrounded me. Heavily armed with attack riffles grenades, side arms  
and other assorted armaments. Barrels pointed directly at me. By their  
scents I knew they were vampires just like myself.

"GET UP!!" The same soldier shouted. I obeyed as I slowly put my hands  
on my head and took several steps away.

"Check him" the lead soldier said with a nod to one of the surrounding  
men. The man called moved toward the carcass on the floor.

"Dead sir" he said.

"How?" whispered the lead man. He was struck dumb for a brief second.  
Yet time enough to attack. I knocked the gun out of his hands and  
planted my back foot squarely into his chest sending him hurtling into  
his team. I dashed for the open wall and was immediately cut off by the  
same soldiers.

"Impressive. Your under arrest."

"Arrest??" I asked completely lost.

"Yes a lot of people would like to know how you took down such a  
powerful beast like that. Level E vampires aren't easy to catch let  
alone beat to a bloody pulp." His voice was Irish and his eyes burned  
red under the camouflage face paint and bonny hat.

"What's your name?" he asked. I just smiled at him darkly.

"I'm gonna kill you" I said and this time he smiled. He even started  
laughing before issuing orders to his teammates to bring me along for a  
ride.

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING IT. SINCE UR DOWN HERE YOU MIGHT AS WELL REVIEW :-) ANYWAY PLZ PM UR IDEAS FOR UPCOMIN CHAPTERS THE BEST ONES WILL RECIEVE A REPLY THE REST WILL RECIEVE A THANKS YOU.I LOOK FORWARD TO THE REVIEWS THANKS FOLKS. LOVE YOU ALL**


	10. PLOT TWIST!

Plot Twist

Plot Twist

The cell was dark. The walls were thick. I couldn't hear or see anything. These chains they put me in were growing heavier by the second. Time trickled by until it flowed together endlessly. I begin to think I would die in this cell. Somewhere in the abyss of reality voices called. At first they were small and minute but they soon grew to epic proportions.

A blinding light flooded the darkness and several people stood before me.

"And who do we have here?" said a voice light and rich with power.

"Its the captive my lord the one that took down the Class E Leech" said another more military-like voice.

"We've been looking for you for a while, love. Cut him loose." Said the light voice. By the scent I could tell it was a woman and I could just make out the golden blond mane wrapped around a pale heart shaped face. "Take him to the interrogation room" she spat at a nearby soldier. "We  
have a lot to talk about we do."

A few minutes later I found myself alone in a large bright room flooded in light. A short blond haired woman sat with me. Her small face shone with beautiful blue eye, the other eye hidden under her hair. The most unsettling part being that her revealed blue eye shone brightly  
against her face. Like ice trapped in an inferno is was. Almost pure white, her eye was like lightning, both beautiful and cold. She stared at me for sometime before opening her mouth.

"Your King are you not?" she asked her voice as light as the feathers of angels yet it was as sharp as the tongue of demons. I smiled politely back towards her.

"Yes I am my dear, and might I ask your name? Just to thank the one responsible for my previous...accommodations." I answered burning with sarcasm and malice. She didn't smell of fear and didn't act as if at all afraid of me. She just smiled and folded her arms.

"My name is Valerie. We've met before. I killed you. Well I thought I did I never knew a man of your kind being strong enough to with stand that much. Your strong I give you that." My mind began to race since the moment she said her name. Where did I know here from? And she killed me? When? That's when it hit me hard, like a certain dead werewolf.

"What do you want with me?" I snarled hatred flooding back into my being. Remembering the massacre that had befallen onto my kind that one year ago. As well as the hatred I felt for the half breed huntress for putting my...former master in harm.

"In short I want your help King." She said. Her comment completely took me by surprise to hear.

"I must be still in that cell because no way is this real. You kill my people and then offer me a job. Are you insane?" I shouted. The crimson in my eyes turning to the shade of flowing blood.

"King I am a hunter, a dhamphir. I kill vampires, but there's something bigger happening. The Reapers... there...transcending." She concluded.

"What?"

"We don't know all the details but their strength has increased ten fold over the past few months and they're forming some kind if army. They can do more than just kill, they've gained the ability of necromancy." She said.

"Wait...they're making zombies?" I asked. She brushed her short blonde hair out of her face revealing a thin scar covering her right eye. The scar ran from just above her eyebrow down the length of her cheek just short of her jaw line. The right eye itself gently glowed a vicious shade of red that startled even myself. The red eye stood in high contrast with the blue one on her left side.

"No. That thing you fought was one of them. It use to be a vampire but as you can see that is no longer the case. Whatever they kiss changes its form. They become stronger, faster, and in constant need to feed constantly. You've seen what happens when a vampire meets a Reaper's Kiss but what about werewolves do you know what happens to them?" Realization dawned crashed over me like waves breaking against the shore. I shook my head in disbelief. The first time since my training with Alice have I dread or fear rise inside of me. I fought for control  
of myself as I gripped the edge of a wooden desk so tightly it splintered under my icy grip.

Val must have been watching me out of the corner of her eye. I softly shuddered under the images of hooded demons hiding behind larger physically opposing creatures. The mayhem would destroy this world.

"Ok, but under one demand." I said finally clearing my thoughts enough to speak.

"Name it"

"I will not be forced to betray my coven nor my kind." I spat. She just smiled at me. Her weird mismatch eyes sparkled. One cracked like lightning the other glowed deeper crimson.

"I'll honor that agreement. I will not force you to betray your kind. But do not expect us to be allies once this threat is taken care of." She said. I just watched her coldly, trying to peer into her thoughts to see what she was thinking. Somehow she was shielding herself from my gaze. I was flying blind more or less. Yet I could not sit idle while innocent vampires are being turned to such abominations.

"However..." she began. " I will not be held responsible if what we discover...changes your perception on your...coven." A hint of distaste rain in her voice. "So do we have an accord?" Her voice all business now.

"...Yes we do." I answered dreading what my future may hold.


End file.
